the region of zen
by hawkstar's path
Summary: white and N now reunited take a vacation to zenon but do they get to relax nope! they go on another adventure and meet the champion of zenon along the way *based off of my rom hack pokemon jade* will be updating everyday please review
1. Chapter 1

*this story will be based off of my rom hack pokemon jadeand the reigon in my rom the zenon reigon pairing ferriswheelshipping whitexn)

-?'s pov-

me and my mom and my oshawott tideripple was flying over the unova reigon I was excited I have never been outside of the town before "jade this is goodriddance" my mother said rather coldly I didn't have time to say anything before she pushed me off her starraptor her starraptor kyce tried to catch me but my mom slapped it 'im so sorry jade' kyce saide sadly I understand I told it kyce loked back with regret in its eyes "momma!" I shouted I knew it wasn't gonna work so I flipped over so my oshawott wouldn't get hurt I brace myself for impact with the cconcrete ground ive been through worse like recently my mom whipped me daily my dad didn't care either while I was thinking the impact never came instead I found myself in an embrace of a woman I tried to break free my oshawott was crying "its ok young one whats your name? my name elesa you oshawott is fine" the mystery woman said "m-my n-name I-is j-jade" I sniffed trying to hold back tears because I was afraid if I showed anyweakness that this lady would abuse me too " what a lovley name! and your oshawott its a different color you aren't a trainer are you but yet you have a starter why? and where are you from you don't look like you are from unova" she said setting me down to walk tideripple jumped onto my shoulder gently because he know that's were one of the bruses from my moms last beating is from "I-im from the hidden reigon zenon" I worked up enough courage to say "well jade ive heard of the zenon reigon pretty interesting pokemon" we entered what looked to be a runway for modles but also a gym but both were closed for the night "im a gym leader and a model if thatanswers your question oh 'jade are we gonna be ok if we get abandioned ill always protect you and not because you saved me from a feraligatr it because you are my friend' tideripple puffed out his chest and tapped his shell on his belly I giggled and elesa let out a chuckle " your oshawott love you and wants to protect you it seems" she said " im just gathering my pokeballs then we will find your mother" she said I instantly let go" no no please don't bring mme back to her I don't wanna be whipped again "I sobbed for once in my life one time when I ran away from home she looked disappointed when I came back home and didn't feed me for a week but the people in the town of umbra were so kind and fed me (the town of umbra is the starting town like nuvema pallet town little root asperita and new bark and twinleaf I think you get the point the town of umbra worships dark types) " im, sorry you can stay with me then until you are old enough to be a trainer" she offerd kindly I nodded eagerly "you wont make me sleep out side will you?" I asked quietly "of curse not!" I smiled this could be that start of a new life tide ripple looked excited to sleep in a bed for once once we got their me and tideripple tepigged out on food elsa was schoked but after I told her my mom would deprive me of food she under stood after 8 bowls of food me and tideripple went to sleep in a spare room after a few year of living with the electric type gym leader rescued some new friends lillypond an abused lillpup and a shiny female shinx I named lazer elesa was happy to keep the pokemon anmd pretty soon I was used to all the press coming by and trying to get a story out of me and the wear about of my mother elesa got more money though and I got used to the clothes she would buy for me I even participated in musical with lazer and when I was old enough to become a trainer I beat the unova league it was pretty hard to say goodbye to elesa but as I was setting sail back to zenon I knew that wasn't gonna be the last time I saw elesa tideripple now a samurott and lazer a luxray and lillypond a stoutland came to stand next to me I smiled at them because I knew that they were the reason this all began as soon as the boat docked I receved a shiny zorua I caught a sandshrew the both eveolved and I received and evee that I evolved into flareon I beat the zenon leauge and be came champion I stand on a hill in jade forest were the zenon reigon began I never would've guessed that this was the beginning of my journey

*was that ok? n and white will be in the story son don't worry yeah I know a bunch of grammar mistakes but this story has been on my mind forever! and also my rom will be released after x and y ill be updating this every day review tell what you think and what I need to fix

hawkstar out*


	2. Chapter 2 a trip to the hidden region

*n's pov-

I woke up to the scent of oran berrys and leaves I looked down to see white snuggled into my chest we were at our home in nuvema town 2 years after we reunited we bought a house in her home town I smiled at the momry of our reunion it was a Friday I was waiting for her at the ferriswheel like I always did when I saw reshiram land white didn't notice me at first but when I called her name she literally tackled me into the ground and started yelling at me for leaving her but I knew she couldn't bring herself to hate me after we confessed our love she taughtme how to be human I was snapped out of my daze when she woke up her cheeks went red realizing we slept together "morning my dear white" I said my voice seemed to always mesmerize her "morning" she said groggily I kissed her fore head and that caused her cheeks to redden even more and she giggled I always llike to hear her laugh it always made me have volcoronas in my belly " well lets eat white im starving" I said cheerfully she flashed a small smile we walked down the stairs her samurott rushed up first to greet us since they all sleep down stairs we were at the table eating and our pokemon were eating their breakfast "so...N?" she started nervously "yes?" "I was wondering if we could take a vacation" she asked a vacation did sound nice but we have already been to all the other reigons "but haven't we already been to all the other reigons?" I questioned but somehow I felt wrong "actually there is one reigon im dying to go to" if I didn't know that the word dying in this context was a figure of speech I would be freaking out "what do you mean white?" I asked "I mean the zenon reigon with never before seen pokemon I already got us tickets so you cant refuse" she teased and stuck out her stuck this was so like her I went up to her and embraced her and her faced heated up even after years of knowing eatch other she still blushes " I wouldn't refuse anyways I think a vacation would be nice" I gently smiled and we were about to kiss when the door shot open to reveal a estatic Bianca when isn't she estatic about something " whats up Bianca?" white said embarrassed " I just rematched elesa it was so cool but then I bumped into this weird black cloaked person walking with a shiny samurott she said she needed to talk with the gym leader she had a weird aura and insie the gym I heard elesa scream so I ran to get you" finished Bianca "we need to get their fast b did you see the persons face?" I finished fearing the worst ghetsis " no but I saw the persons eyes they were a mixture really blue grey tinges of green and copper such odd color almost a jade like green in her eyes at its voice sounded feminine" we didn't hear the last part we were already half way to nimbasa when we landed we saw a black cloak walk out of the gym with elesa but she looked fine I heard the shiny samurott say something to its trainer 'jade come one we need to get back home before red does something stupid it grunted 'I know tide ripple I just wanna say goodbye first' I was schoked no astounded to know some one could speak to their pokemon " cant you visit just a bit longer I haven't seen you in so long since before you were a trainer really" elesa sighed hopeing it would work " sorry but the zenon reigon awaits and before red does something stupid I gota go back tideripple return" she finished and returned her powerfull looking samurott 'tideripple' in its pokeball

it looked happy to go back in me and white sighed went back home to pack and abord the boat to zenon in castellia zoroark and samurott was outside of their pokeballs anxiously awaiting the reigon during the trip me and white were enjoying the tides as the boat passed through the watter "WHOOOO" we heard a female voice scream we looked too see a samurottt a shiny samurott breach the water while a staraptor flew ahead over them "white look at that samurott" I said the samurott loked larger that any of the others that he encounterd it looked to be at lead level 95 while the staraptor look level 79 "whoa it huge! samurott look!" white called over her water starter he happily truged over to them in a goofy fashion " look at the samurott its a different color and its huge!" white exclaimed even her water starter gawked its leaped so high the trainer returned it and she was caught by her staraptor we were about to call the trainer over bout the trainer dissapeard high above the cloud bank and a voice on the inter comed boomed " all passengers traveling to the zenon reigon please report to deck 3 thank you for sailing with us" the announcer said in a monotonus voice zororark and musharna who recently popped out of her pokeball helped get the luggage and as soon as it was all collected the got off the boat and read a huge sign that had and umbreon on it it said " welcome to the town of umbra were dark types are treated like kings!" white and n both finished together along with their pokemon white returned musharna and zorark and samurott walked to the town it seemed to have a dark depressing aura "hello im lucy! ill be your guide follow me" the girl lucy said and we were trudging behing her people were gawking at zoroark white spotted a burned down house in the middle of the town center "hey lucy why hasn't that burned house been taken down yet?" their guide frowned " that house belong to the abused champion rumor has it her mother abandoned her and her father died in that same house years ago the champion and her oshawott were trapped inside their when a gaand called team plasma attacked us and demaned us to give them our pokemon the champions father was trapped trying to escape her parents locked her in her room hoping that she would die but team plasma help her out of their but the leader named what was it gaycheese? gheruchu? what ever he had green hair and red eyes threatened to come back and kill her so a few months after the fire the champions mother abandoned her and when she was old enough to become a trainer she defeated the reigon she was abandoned in and came back to zenion wit the most eliete team her oshawott was the strongest samurott ever and still is im a new trainer and im gonna receive my starter from her wanna come jade forest is lovely this time of year its also when the pikachus come out to find mates its so cute!" she finished I was schoked I never new team plasma's raid on the zenon reigon they nodded she explained that before people came to zenon the pokemon that were here was in a war that lasted 1,000 years that shaped the reigon and two legendary one wolf named volcaflash was sent to a volancic island and was put to sleep for 1,00 years and it is rumored to wake up in 3 months and so will a legendary dark/dragon named crysteal and a villainous gang appeard named team vortex once we arrived to jade forest it was already sunset "ok so I have a map here and since the zenon reigon doesn't have a professor the champion gives the starters the champions cabin should be around here some-" she was cut off by walking into a wooden building "I found it she cheerfully said we walked into to see a girl about 18 in blue jeans a tartterd brown jacket and black and grey tennis shoes and appeard next to her appeard a huge shiny samurott and a shiny luxray " I suppose you are the new trainer? how fortunate butim afraid we only have 1 starter left and that is incininu " she threw up a pokeball and an adorable fire wolf pup "inu!" it barked the pink haired girl went nuts over it " aww its so cut just the one I wanted thank you champion jade!" she ran up to her and hugged her but she didn't look like a huggable person "and who might you two be? im not expecting any other trainer for 3 months the same day volcaflash wakes up so yeah

tideriplle you know what to do" she said the samurott walked up to them and locked eyes 'follow' the stated simply me and white follow we already returned zoroark and samurott to their respective pokeballs I look to see white googling her eyes over everything onm the walls

-whites pov-

the inside of the building was amazing the champion didn't seem lovable but her pokemon as far as we have seen looked joyus to be with her estatic even 'you two will stay in this room this my sister sensed you were not from around here ' I was confused his sister "your sister?" he water star sighed turned around and grunted 'I call jade my sister because we have been raised together she saved me from a hungry feraligatr she saved her luxray friom a butcher and she saved her stoutland from a abusive trainer as a lilipup her axew was almost starving to death wel its a haxorus now her arcanine was released from its beloved trainer and it found me and jade as we were looking for her sandshrew now evolved into sandslash her haxorus is hanging around somewhere we werte all loners but we became strong... together' ok that answered that "but how was she abandoned and where?"i instantly regretted those words as I was pinned to the wall by a massive forepaw "my friend please calm down" N tried to reason with the angry formidable pokemon but it whipped around and glared that shut him and me up we heard foot steps coming towards us "tideripple ive sensed a disturbance what is wrong 'nothing its getting late we should get some sleep' the trainer nodded and headed into her room with her samurott and n and I headed in ours I still a bit shakn I was almost kill by a samurott if jade hadn't came sooner I would've been done for but I wonder what was so bad about my question but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I huddled into N's chest and fell asleep

-?'s side-

"milady we have located jade should we go after her?" a grunt asked

"no we must wait after we catch the legendary that jade used to play with" the mystery woman said as she walked into the abandoned sun temple were tanussion and spookhound rest "once we have jade our plan will be complete and we will have control over the zenon reigon" she spoke to no one in particular she had 1 out of seven stones of zen that she needed to summon tannussion on the day of the trails ending jade will be under her control once again

*end of chapter*

-AN-

wow what did you think? longest chater I have ever wrote who do you think is planning to come after jade oh and I forgot the disclaimer

disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own my rom and the zenon reigon and jade and the plost the rest belongs to Nintendo and game freak-

and also review please I enjoy constructive criticism *pokemon jade will be released after the release of pokemon x and y

hawkpath out


	3. Chapter 3 red

-jades pov-

I made breakfast for my self and left a note for the guests for them to call all of the inns and hotels in the reigon I plopped down on my couchbed I fells asleep tideripple fells asleep on me he was almost crushing but I couldn't even care before I slipped into darkness i heard the door open and close

-whites pov-

me and N woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of snoring he past it off as a snorlax until a hydro pump bursted through the floor (the house has stairs ok?) i guess tideripple is dreaming about battling me and n got dressed and went down stairs to see a black haired guy

making bacon in the kitchen N stepped in front of me "no need to be alarmed im jades room mate red or more likely i rent a room here jade let me have a place to stay after she obliterated my team on mt. silver " the guy now known as red finnish without breaking his focus on putting the now prepared food on plates for everyone me and n released our pokemon and red also gave them berrys except jade was asleep on the couch with the tv remote in her hand her samurott was laying diagonally on her it looked like he was crushing her so i went a pried the huge water starter of her but when i touched tideripple he jolted awaked and roused his trainer awake while doing so "hm wha? whats going on why do i smell bacon?" jade hurriedly but groggily asked "you smell bacon because i made the rest of your bacon and white woke you up its also 12:00 you should be checking in on the pokemon nursery already" red explained as he sat down at the circular table jade regretfully got up from the couch bed and walked out of the house "ill call the hotels to see if they have any room left" n said getting up "psshht yeah good luck with that zenon hotels usually are always full you would be lucky just to get to sleep in the lobby" red snorted then went back to blissfully drinking his orange juice "my dear white why don't you go help jade after you eat?" I nodded I was done anyways I got up kissed him on the cheek and giggled as his cheeks went a brilliant red but red just rolled his eyes got up folded the bed into the couch placed the cushions sat down and watched tv N dialed a number for a inn in flora town I went out side to see jade carrying two baskets of pokemon eggs I wanted to vomit thinking  
that I ate pokemon eggs as if sensing this "relax you didn't eat pokemon eggs look at the forest behind me and tell me whats the first thing you think of it" the zenon champion pointed out i looked behind her and it look charred like a ll the fire types in this world just got done burning it it looks depressing "depressing isn't it its the lesser known part of jade forest they say 1000 years ago the forest was burned down like this between a war between pokemon before humans settled here its been like this forever what burned it down? a legendary pokemon named volca flash after this misdeed was done arceus put him as well as crysteal bushthorn spook hound tanussion and volcaflash to a 1000 year rest the awakening will be happened in about a month so its obvious the hotels and inns will be full spook hound rests in the forbidden light temple while bushthorn rests deep within the very forest I know where but I would never tell spookhound is in the basement of the light temple while tannussion rests above it while no one know where the dark/dragon crysteal is possibly underwater from what reasearchers and I say volcaflash rests in the volcano at spark island the home of the fire type gym anyways I rescue pokemon eggs from this forest I believe I have the last of them" dang what a mouthful from the look on her face she doesn't believe that the forest could have been like for 1000 years to be honest I don't either but It does seem... dead the other side of the forest is beautiful but from what i'm seeing its dead we walked over to the nursery witch was a huge dome like structure one we were in she placed some eggs carefully in some nests I saw some female pokemon come to tend to them once all the eggs were set down in the respectfull nests me and jade sat down for a bit "so if you don't mind me asking why or how did your mom abandon you and where and how did you survive?" oh gosh what am I doing her samurott could've heard me and could be charging this way right now with his swords in hand or paw prepared to chop off my head "no I don't mind im used to it really well when I was 9 my mom took me on a trip to unova to nimbasa city amusment par" I noticed her grip on her jacket got tighter but be a very not like to talk about it moment'

" we where flying on her staraptor kyce my mom wasn't the nicest person in the world she told me and I quote 'jade this is good riddance' and pushed me and tideripple off he was just an oshawott then and how I survived all these years is because elesa the gym leader took me in and took care of me ill always be grateful to her I know that wasn't much of a story but that is all you are getting" she sternly told me as we got up a colony of samurott bursted out of the river looks like tide ripple was its leader they all sat down to enjoy a hearty meal of basculin and magikarp and a couple remoraid tide ripple sat down with what looked to be his mate and a few small oshawotts followed but one spotted me a barked happily and ran towards me and hugged my leg and let out a happy "ossshaaa" its little flipper like tail wagged "that is oz tide ripple eldest sonyou can have him if you want he really likes you" she noddes towards her samurott who looked up from playing with his oshawotts for a moment before nodding back then resuming what he was doing its true oz did seem to like me I thought back to when I got my starter but then I got an ultra ball out of my bag t caught the tiny otter pokemon after that me her and tideripple went inside after doing the various chores that needed to be done he went inside to find N and red ingaging in a conversation when N looked at he looked like he hd a red mustace I laughed a bit

"ok guys I have to head over to the league be back in 4 maybe 8 hours depending on how many challengers so red- is that my.." she let out a gasp and ten ran to the kitchen and opend the cabinet "RED YOU DRNK ALL MY STRAWBERRY SODA!" the zenon champion screeched "so?" he asked emotionlessly

"YOU KNOW THAT IS MY STUFF I TOLD YOU SO MANY TIME TO KEEP OUT OF IT " she retaliated "I ot some because you are getting fat" oh no he didn't you never call a girl fat N learned that the hard way he called me fat once... ONCE! I swear he still has that bruise on the back of his head there was a lot of clattering before I saw jade run out of the kitchen with a pan held in her hand and her samurott also chashingred around twe house and out side poor N struggled to dode the commotion when me and him ran out side we saw red being beaten to death with a frying pan I would be laughing if he didn't diserve it but in this case he does "any way as I was saying I haave to head to the league then toi the town of umbra for a stupid speech ill be back at 12 red you cook dinner with this frying I beat you with" she got up went to her room got dressed came back out looking like a trainer not like a hobo she had six pokeballs at her waist she threw one up send out her staraptor before flying off "h-help?" red weakly asked N scolded him "this is exactly why you never call a girl fat" he sighed and then helped red into the living room onto the couch where they stsarted the conversation they had before while I made dinner

-at the league-

I stared through the glass on the ceiling of the dome where the champion jade was battling a trainer who was lucky to get past the elite four " report to master we have spotted jade she is back on zenon" all I heard next was static then a voice popped up "good at her speech I trust you alone to know what to do?" the voice on the other end croaked "yes ma'am" replied "good now shut up" then it was back to static it was shame full to know what was in store for jade she was quite beautiful and a great battler then I rememberd I needing to get out of here the security guards where getting curious to what her luxray was staring at .. oh shit gotta get out of here now I sent out my charizard and flew off

-jade-

"man iam exaughsted" I mumbled to myself and plopped down on my couch bed that they unfolded for me I flipped through the channles before landing on my favorite anime I soon fell asleep with tide ripple once again laying on my belly I barely heard the foot steps out side my window before I fell into a deep sleep

~end of chapter~

sorry for not updating I got too lazy I do not own pokemon except for my oc's and zenon the rest belong to junichi masuda and game freak sory if this was short and about the bad grammar im tierd ok leaf me alone im bushed any ways bye time for sleep

_stay flaming-


End file.
